


The Sun is the Brightest Star

by mygreatwidesomewhere



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, Childhood Friends, Eventual Happy Ending, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, How Do I Tag, Isekai, M/M, Not Beta Read, Slow Burn, Slow To Update, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:53:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23682691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mygreatwidesomewhere/pseuds/mygreatwidesomewhere
Summary: Donghyuck decides to rewrite the story and make it his own. No more pining over someone he can’t have. This time, he’ll be happy.There’s the obvious problem of him occupying the body of a character who is fated for death but it can’t be that hard to change the ending, right? He just needs to protect his heart.Or Isekai! Markhyuck
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 12
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

"Astra inclinant, sed non obligant"  
(The stars incline us, they do not bind us)

Haechan never cries. Jaemin knows that much. They’ve known each other for more than 15 years after all. But as tears cascade down the cheeks of one of his best friends in the world, he finds his heart gripping at the thought that this despondent expression is the last one he’ll ever see on this familiar face. He already knows what’s going to be asked of him. It should be so easy, his sharp blade already grazing his throat where tiny droplets of blood have begun to leak out. It’s not. The other boy picks up on his hesitance, his anguish and puts on a smile, “You’ve always been so incredibly soft, Nana. But you’re the prince of this kingdom. It’s your duty to protect it and I’m the being that threatens it. You know what you have to do.” He doesn’t want to hear it. He’s spent all his life preparing to rule but he could never be prepared for this. 

“Kill me.”

Yet, he doesn’t have a choice. The one standing before him is both friend and foe. At the moment, he is a danger to the kingdom that must be terminated. Screams and explosions can be heard at a distance. His back is turned to the flames and carnage but he can envision the black dragon flying high above the land, razing the homes and crops of his people to the ground. There isn’t much time. The only way to stop the dragon is the death of it’s summoner. Haechan. 

He didn’t have a choice either. His weakened heart being controlled by dark magic, he only did as the spell-caster had ordered. Truly, they were both prisoners of fate. Fate, which made it such that the innocent and kind-hearted Haechan would be the catalyst to the misfortune that fell upon the kingdom. Fate, which had deemed that it would be his best friend that would have to strike him down.

And so, as Jaemin swung his sword, Haechan glanced at him in the eye for the final time and mouthed the three words he could never bring himself to say out loud, the three words that encapsulated everything he had kept hidden in his heart for so long.

Fate truly was cruel. The person that ended the young boy’s life was the one reason he wanted to live.

It was never Haechan’s story anyways.

***

The novel ends with Prince Jaemin saving the kingdom by killing his friend and fiance with the help of his romantic interest, the most powerful wizard in the land. It’s the desired and expected outcome of the readers of the best-seller titled ‘As The Stars Align’. Somehow, it doesn’t bring Donghyuck any satisfaction. It hits much too close to home. Falling in love with a childhood friend only to have another person steal his heart away is something he can relate to too well for his liking. The best friend never gets the protagonist, that’s just the way the story goes. He feels sorry for Haechan. He feels sorry for himself. And maybe he should find other books with more palatable endings. 

Though it seems like that plan has to wait as he hears a familiar song blast across the room. Billionaire. Their song. It used to bring him comfort but it’s been a cause for dread as of late. He doesn’t want to spend another night listening to the person he loves gushing about his boyfriend. Forcing laughter and an excited tone has been getting tiring. His brain has to work extra hard to come up with responses that seem genuine. How could he possibly mean it when he says that he’s happy for him? He wants to be but he’s not. Still, he can’t bring himself to ignore the call, the prospect of hearing his happy voice and endearing laughter drawing him towards his phone. It can’t be helped that it brings a smile to his face even when he feels like he’s being torn apart on the inside. He doesn’t expect to be met with sniffling.

“Sorry, I know it’s late but… can I talk to you for awhile?,” more sniffling and maybe a hiccup, “I’m at the playground.”

Immediately, gets off his bed and starts changing. The next thing he knows, he’s out the door, walking into the cold night.

***

“Minhyung.”

The older boy turns his face towards Donghyuck upon hearing his name. He’s no longer crying but his eyes are still red and puffy, face lined with tear tracks. Offering a small smile, he nudges his head towards the empty swing next to him. The younger of the two plomps onto the seat and starts to swing. Both of them are silent for a while, hearing only the occasional car driving past and the creak of the stiff, rusty swing. It’s old, it’s been around since they were children. Those were pleasant times when neither of them knew the aching pain of heartbreak. 

Donghyuck breaks the silence first, “Is this about Yukhei?”

“We broke up. It was a stupid fight and we decided long-distance just isn’t for us.”

He thought he’d be overjoyed hearing this piece of news but Minhyung looks so distraught he can’t bring himself to. They might have let go of the relationship but evidently, Yukhei was still holding on to Minhyung’s heart. And it hurts, because Minhyung is holding onto Donghyuck’s heart and the younger is only all too ready to let it go, to let him crush it into tiny pieces if Minhyung can be happy. Donghyuck can tell that Minhyung knows what he wants, he just needs a push. He’s asking Donghyuck to push him forward like he always has, to let go of things like pride and pain, to just let loose and enjoy what life has to offer. And he does.

“Well, if it was just a stupid fight, it would be exceedingly stupid of you to let that get in between you two. You’re an idiot but not that much of an idiot. You still love him, don’t you? Fight for it.” 

“Are you telling me to take a plane to China and ask him to get back together with me?” There’s a hint of possibility in his voice which grows steadier with each word.

“I didn’t say that but it seems you’re already thinking of it. Obviously, you want to. There’s not much that can stop a man in love, is there? Go for it if it’s what you really want. You have the approval of your best friend.” He really does.

“Thanks Sun,” he smiles and takes off running, leaving Donghyuck in the dust. As always, it’s a little lonely. It doesn’t help that he called him by that name, he doesn’t know what that does to Donghyuck’s heart. To be fair, at this point, even he’s not sure. It’s like having his heart overrun by scalding lava while also being frozen over. It’s a name that rings of home and yet it keeps getting further and further away from his grasp. 

He didn’t really run that far and he’s not particularly fatigued, he merely read web novels and played video games all day. Even so, his body feels like lead and everything is a blur. He’s glad he managed to cheer Minhyung up, truly. He doesn’t regret what he did, not when he can still see his brilliant smile and set, determined eyes vividly in his mind. It’s the only image that’s clear in his muddled head, the only thing he can envision amidst the tears pooling in his own eyes. In his disorientation, Minhyung remains as his path. He can almost feel Minghyung’s fingers gripping his wrist and pulling him. It’s a pity that the path ends there. 

Fate truly was cruel. The person who had inadvertently led him to his death was the person he loved the most. 

Maybe this story wasn’t meant to be Donghyuck’s either.

It ends with Donghyuck dying in a car accident after helping his best friend, his unrequited love salvage his relationship. 

He died wishing to be happy.

***

“My Lord, with all due respect…”

“Haechan get your ass out of bed! Did you forget that it’s your first day at the academy? We said we’d meet Jaemin and Jeno before lessons start!” 

Maybe Fate isn’t so cruel after all. Because they gave him a chance to fulfill his wish.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donghyuck is dead. Or not.   
> Donghyuck is rich. How?   
> Donghyuck meets Renjun. Who?  
> Donghyuck is... Haechan?

Donghyuck expected to feel the slam of a car. He didn’t think he’d wake up to a slap to the face. Or someone screaming at him, something about being late for school. That doesn’t sound right, it’s a Saturday. Also, he’s supposed to be dead. 

There’s a strong tug on his arm and he feels his upper body being pulled away from the comfort of his bed. Bed? When did he get there? More importantly, who’s the midget trying to drag him out so roughly?

“Lee Haechan! Did you just call me a midget?” Another slap, this time to the back of his head. He said that out loud, didn’t he? He’s just woken up and he’s being assaulted by the booming voice of a tiny, unfamiliar boy. A boy who looks like he’s contemplating hitting him again. Can he just stop thinking out loud?

“I have no idea what you’re going on about but you really need to get up. Now. Breakfast is ready and our suitcases are already downstairs. Seriously, you don’t normally sleep in when you know you’re meeting Jaemin...” the boy mutters as he walks towards the window beside the bed and draws the curtains, letting in a stream of light that falls upon the face of the still half-asleep boy, “Renjun that lights up the world!” 

The exclamation is so ridiculous and out of the blue that Donghyuck can’t help but gape. Then he throws his body forward as he bursts into a fit of laughter. The other boy, Renjun apparently, turns bright red, huffs and then proceeds to pull him into a choke hug, “Seriously, what is wrong with you? I always do this and you laugh about it now?”. It’s mildly concerning that the pressure on his throat is interfering with his breathing but he can’t seem to stop laughing. It’s refreshing, it’s been a long time since he laughed from the bottom of his heart. Even after the arms around his neck loosen, it takes a while for the laughter to die down. As he wipes the tears from his eyes and his vision clears, he sees Renjun staring at him with a small smile, “What are you smiling at?” Obviously not the most important question given the situation but he can’t help but ask. He turns away, presumably to prevent anymore of that tenderness from showing though the sincerity in his voice is unmistakable, “I’m just glad you’ve cheered up. You’ve been awfully gloomy this Summer, it’s like you can’t be happy without Jaemin around. Though I suppose it’s because you’re going to be seeing him in a bit that you’ve lightened up.” 

Donghyuck doesn’t really understand what’s going on. The name sounds familiar but every time he gets closer to an answer, his head starts to pound. Clearly being hit by a car doesn’t do any good to one's mental faculties. Not that he’s sure it even happened, he’s awake and he feels more alive than ever. He’s definitely not in a hospital from what he can tell. If it is, it’s the most fancy hospital room he’s ever seen. The room is as big as his entire apartment, or what he can make out of it from the haze that is his memory. Even still, he knows that he’s never been surrounded by such opulence in his life. Intricate patterns cover the walls where several paintings he would find at museums hang. He slips off the satiny bed and his feet land on very soft flooring that he would be very willing to sleep on. Several items around the room sparkle under the morning light and even he can tell that they’re much more than he could possibly afford in his lifetime. Maybe he’s really dead and he’s just woken up in heaven.

There’s barely any time to take in the rest of his surroundings as Renjun hands him a pile of clothes, demanding he change into them immediately. He notes that Renjun is donned in the same outfit. It’s somewhat similar to the uniform he wears in school but much too gaudy for his tastes. He holds it out as far away from his body as possible. Burgundy with gold lining? Really? A quick glance at Renjun’s disapproving face gets him to quickly put it on regardless of his reluctance. Once he’s fully dressed, an incessantly grumbling Renjun pushes him towards a large door which he opens to find himself in a long hallway that seems just as grand as the room he woke up in. He’s equal parts lost and amazed, too absorbed in the luxurious ambience of it all that he doesn’t realize he’s being led through the hallway and down the unnecessarily wide, marble staircase. 

Only upon stepping into the even more grandiose dining hall does he snap out of his stupor. As if the furniture couldn’t get any shinier, from the ceiling hung a magnificent, glimmering chandelier that almost blinded him with how it reflected the sun’s rays in all directions. Below it was a long table that stretched from one end of the ballroom-sized to the other, overlain with an equally long, inordinate table cloth and abound with plates full of food. 

Somehow, the extravagant display of wealth isn’t nearly as daunting as the many pairs of eyes from people dressed in Victorian maid and butler outfits he could feel on him and none as intimidating as the stern gaze of the middle-aged man sitting at the head of the table on the end furthest from him. The distance did nothing to allay the weight of his presence. Consonant to his appearance, his voice commanded attention. Donghyuck couldn’t help but stand a little straighter as he spoke, “You’re late, Haechan.” He’s quite certain that the name on his birth certificate is Donghyuck but he decides then and there that if this man calls him Haechan then there’s no way he could have any other name. It’s not even worth questioning whether the statement was directed at him, it was undoubtedly so, the laserlike focus putting him on the spot like no other. 

“Sit down.” Normally, he would have scrambled to the nearest seat and made a fool of himself out of fear but something tells him that the mysterious man would highly disapprove. Calmly and with as much poise as he can muster, he steps forward and crosses the room to seat himself on the chair to his side, noting from his peripheral vision that Renjun doesn’t move an inch from his position by the entryway, significantly more quiet and restrained than he had been first thing in the morning.

It’s terribly suffocating. He doesn’t know where he is or who he’s sitting with and he really really wants to scream. The sound is caught in his throat. He knows he shouldn’t. He’s utterly powerless against the motions of circumstance. Being the only one in the room who seems to not know what he’s doing, he’s like a puppet dancing to the tune of those who do. Admittedly, it was a lot more fun when it was just him and Renjun. He felt safe with him, though it’s entirely possible that it was because the gravity of the situation had yet to hit him. Sitting there beside the most powerful person he’s come face-to-face with, reality seems to be crashing down on him, especially in the eerie quiet that fills the room. The man is just eating in front of him and he’s unnervingly proper in going about it, yet the tension in the air is thick. Donghyuck can’t even lift his hand to grab the utensils, much less eat. He feels that he wouldn’t be able to stomach anything anyways. 

“I had planned to ask if you were prepared to set back out to the dorms of the Academy today. It seems there’s no point,” he spoke in a measured, even tone as if it was just a simple observation but Donghyuck could feel the underlying disappointment, the cold admonishment, “You would do well to remember that, as my son and the fiance of Crown Prince Jaemin, your actions reflect on not only me as the Duke but the royal family as well. Do not make a habit of this tardiness.” 

And then it clicks. It’s unbelievable but it’s the only explanation he can come up with for waking up in this ridiculously exorbitant estate right after being hit by a car. The names start to make sense too because now he remembers. Jaemin is a prince, one of the main characters from the book ‘As The Stars Align’, Renjun is… a side character, not very relevant to the plot and the most noteworthy thing about him is that he’s the attendant of the protagonist’s love rival, Haechan. Him. He, Donghyuck, is stuck in the body of Haechan. Haechan who is going to go batshit crazy, cause mass destruction and then get killed by the love of his life. God, he hopes that he’s dreaming. If he is, he doesn’t seem to be waking up no matter how much he wills himself to. Maybe he can call Renjun over to give him another slap. 

“You,” the Duke calls, eyes on Renjun, silently beckoning him over until he stands between him and Donghyuck, head bowed down and hands respectfully placed in front of him, “Is it not your job to make sure my son is at his best behaviour at all times? Know that you are a mere servant and that I can easily replace you. Do your job properly. If you can’t seem to do that, then not even my son’s favour will stop me from sending you away like I have considered many times in the past.”

“I understand, my lord,” Renjun replies, no trace of the playfulness from earlier, “I know my place. I assure you this-”

“My late arrival is my own fault, not Renjun’s. He did his job and came at the stipulated time to wake me up but I was too stubborn to get out of my bed and get ready. I apologize for my own behaviour and I will make sure to correct my mistakes but I would appreciate it if you would stop talking to my friend in that way.” The contempt with which the Duke speaks to Renjun doesn’t sit well with him and before he can stop himself, he cuts in to defend him. That seems to break the composure of the Duke who stills, the knife he was using to cut the food on his plate hanging in mid-air. Donghyuck sees Renjun tense beside him, his eyes shifting towards him and widening in a plea to stop talking. Really, he doesn’t need to do that, Donghyuck has already realized that he’s overstepped his boundaries, can feel it in the air that he didn’t think could possibly get any thicker. His mouth clamps up. He doesn’t regret his outburst - he only spoke the truth - but even he knows not to push it. Obeying people in positions of authority has never been his strong point but this is the first time he’s met someone who exudes such great power, power that doesn’t merely come from the title he holds. He’s never been this terrified of his parents. But then again, he can’t even call to mind an image of their faces. All he sees is the man in front of him and another unfamiliar woman, as if they had taken his real parents’ place.

Stiff, the man who is supposed to be his father curtly addresses him, “Very well, I will let this pass on account of you taking responsibility for your actions and stepping up for once in your life. However, I stand my ground and advise you on the matter of treating your attendant as your friend,” spitting out the word with utter disdain, “You are not equals and you will never be.”

The two family members go on to finish their breakfast in complete silence.

***

“You’re acting strange today,” Renjun notes as he lugs his own luggage up the carriage, “It’s unlike you to go against your father- What are you doing?!”

The sudden shout stops Donghyuck in his tracks, his luggage weighing down on his hands and causing him to tilt to the side, “I’m carrying my luggage?” Renjun immediately snatches the heavy weight from his hands, eyes shifting around quickly and hissing, “What are you going to do if people see? If your father sees you carrying this? He’ll have my head! For goodness sakes', can you have some consideration for your position? Seriously, what is wrong with you…”  
He continues to nag as they both climb into the carriage and it eventually just turns into buzzing in Donghyuck’s ears as the vehicle sets off. He spares a final glance at the building from which he emerged, hardly believing that it’s his house, for now at least. Towering over the many trees in their garden (though it might be more accurate to call it a forest) with several statues all over and even a fountain a few metres away from the door, it was a majestic sight to behold. Even the large gate they passed as they left the estate seemed overwhelmingly imposing in its lavishness as if mocking any outsiders with their fortune. It definitely wasn’t something he could call home. Luckily for him, they were apparently on their way to the dorms where they usually stay in during the school term. 

Surprisingly, the carriage ride is the one thing Donghyuck finds familiar. It’s as old school as it gets by the standards of twenty-first century Seoul but he remembers riding on something like it once. He was in Spain for a school trip where they toured around the city of Sevilla on horse-led carriages. Except the one sitting beside him wasn’t Renjun. It was Minhyung. His best friend would have liked the view from where he was, the expansive fields of the countryside growing various crops and being tended to by farmers who seemed small in the distance. He always seemed to harbour some sort of wonder towards the simpler things in life. Too bad he can’t seem to recall the look on his face from back then, or even his face in general. His heart remembers the ache, holds within it the memories but nothing concrete really forms in his head, not even when he closes his eyes and tries his hardest to conjure up images. But he knows, knows it better than he knows himself, or whatever is going on at the moment. That Minhyung’s eyes shine. Not in the way gold does and definitely not overwhelming and gaudy like everything in Haechan’s house. He recalls comparing them to diamonds. Simple. Strong. Pure. Bright. And so devastatingly easy to fall into, drawing him towards them. He can’t see it but he remembers the way they made him feel staring into them. It was like he was the only person in the world. But he wasn’t. His eyes, his time, his love belonged to another. 

“Haechan,” the sound of his name has him turning his head. He only realizes there are tears in his eyes when Renjun gently places his hands on his face and wipes a tear rolling down his cheeks, “You’re crying. Is this about Jaemin again? I swear I’ll gut him when we see him.”

“No, no, it’s not. I just- I don’t know really,” Donghyuck attempts to protest the actual killing of an innocent person. Though he wouldn’t have unleashed Renjun on Minhyung either. Still, he appreciates the sentiment. It rather warms his heart, he’s never had someone threaten to stab someone else for him before. 

“You don’t have to hide it. You know you can always talk to me. Just… it’s hard seeing you always being upset about him. Forget about him for a while, set goals and achieve something for yourself. There’s so much more to your future than a boy.” And if that isn’t the best piece of advice he’s heard since having his heart broken. Obviously, he’s right. Dream or not, Donghyuck is in another world and he’ll be damned if he let Minhyung keep invading his mind. He has much more important things to worry about. Like Renjun said, he needs to think about his future. Or how to ensure he has one because if he really is in the world of ‘As The Stars Align’, there’s only doom awaiting him.

From what he remembers, the story’s protagonist is the most gifted wizard in the Kingdom, blessed with an infinite supply of mana, or energy, who transfers into the Academy halfway into the year after piquing the interest of Crown Prince Jaemin who proceeds to fund his studies. They get closer and develop a romantic relationship as the story progresses, much to the dismay of the prince’s fiance, Haechan. Members of an organisation that aim to run the kingdom to ruin then make use of the darkness within Haechan’s heart, born out of despair and heartbreak, to control him and make him their puppet. They had him form a summoning contract with the most destructive beast in the land - a dragon - to lay waste to the kingdom, making sure he was near the prince and protagonist as well as in the centre of the town so that maximum damage would be dealt without interruption. After much struggle and many losses, they finally managed to stop the destruction, with the help of Haechan who had regained control of his mind at the last minute, by killing him, the summoner. 

Donghyuck has always felt sorry for Haechan. He wasn’t even a bad person, never actually harassing the protagonist like one would expect. He reckons the ending was just a shitty way to get rid of the love rival, a ridiculous cliche. The ‘darkness of his heart’ excuse was so stupid he was rolling his eyes throughout the entire description. The only thing more stupid was the protagonist who was honestly pretty useless the entire time. Clumsy, naive and yet blessed with great power he can’t even control? He only got his happy ending because of plot armour. If the despair arc comes it should happen right at this moment. Donghyuck doesn’t think he can live through the mere absurdity of this story.

Now that he thinks about it, the only one who’s really on Haechan’s side is Renjun. Granted, he hardly ever appeared in the book and when he was there, he was beside Haechan supporting him. He doesn’t know much about him but he’s already so grateful that he’s around so he launches himself into Renjun’s arms, the force of the collision causing the carriage to rock. Renjun, caught completely off-guard, shrieks and fumbles as Donghyuck laughs into his shoulder. The other boy almost wants to scold him but he’s also terribly endeared and decides to let the matter go, though he holds onto the boy in his arms even tighter as he hears a soft, “Thank you.”

Donghyuck thinks that if Renjun is with him, he just might have a chance to change his fate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, thank you for giving another chapter a chance after that train-wreck of a prologue. I'm so sorry that you're met with yet another mess. I'm also sorry that this is so cliche. I swear the ideas I had for this fic seemed way cooler in my head. Also, is it just me or is my writing super robotic? I'd be really happy if I could get feedback on that. In the meantime I'll go and read and re-read other fics and see if I can learn something from how other authors write! I will be back with hopefully more exciting stuff. I think. The pace of this story is a lot slower than I thought it'd be. I'm sorry. If there's anything else you feel I can improve on (I know it's basically everything but if you could pinpoint a few and maybe give advice that would be really really helpful) please feel free to comment down below! Can I also know if, at this point in time, the story even seems interesting or if I need to get to the more exciting stuff more quickly? Thank you!


	3. Chapter 3

“So… this is the school?”

“We’ve been going to this school for 3 years. Yes, it’s _the_ school.” Renjun replies incredulously, annoyed that Haechan has been so behind the entire day. Not that he’s not always behind on everything but Prince Jaemin but today more so than ever, almost like he’s being introduced to a completely different universe. The boy has always been a handful with his obsessive fangirling over Jaemin (as if he isn’t already his _fiance_ ) but if this is how it’s going to be for the rest of the day, he thinks he’d like to file a resignation letter. Except he wouldn’t because it’s the only job that would allow a low-born like him to secure a place in the most prestigious academy in the nation while also paying him enough to feed his family. And while the Lord of the house is especially intimidating and harsh, there are few nobles like Haechan who would treat someone like him as a friend, much less another human being. In spite of his spoiled and bratty nature, he’s always been kind to others regardless of social status. For all his faults, Renjun could not have asked for a better employer, not that Haechan has ever seen himself as that. He does, however, need to be better at acting like the son of a duke and soon-to-be prince of the kingdom. Looking at his unsightly expression, his jaw practically on the floor, he still has a long way to go.

The school looks the same as always so Renjun has no idea why Haechan is so shocked. He might have stood in awe by the front gates years ago when he just entered the school, just like Haechan is doing at the moment, but he’d think that he would be used to it by now. Sure, it’s a lot bigger and more extravagant than a normal school for the middle and working class people but it’s to be expected since it’s funded by so many noble families. He couldn’t imagine all the stuck up brats he calls his schoolmates attending a school any less embellished and grandiose. After all, it’s all they’ve grown up surrounded by. 

It worries him that Haechan has been acting so strangely from the start of the day. This is pretty much routine to them. The only missing part is the presence of Jaemin and Jeno, the former of whom Haechan would normally be rushing to meet upon setting foot on school grounds yet he stands there completely dumbfounded, hardly moving an inch. Sighing, he accepts the fact that he’ll just have to physically drag Haechan around today. Or not. A memory of large hands wrapped around his own and large, hopeful eyes comes to mind, along with a promise. He can’t take his eyes away from the handsome face and the man can’t seem to let go of his hand, his grip tight. He would hold on too, if not for the cool sensation of a ring on the man’s finger, a ring that reminds him that what they have isn’t meant to be. 

“Renjun?” Haechan’s question snaps him out of his melancholy, concerned eyes peering at him worriedly, not unlike how he was looking at him earlier in the carriage. How ironic, he had given his friend advice he himself had a hard time keeping to, the only difference being that there was at least some hope for Haechan’s situation. In the end, things are less complicated when you’re privileged. He doesn’t resent him for that though, he resents his circumstances and his fate. He may have escaped extreme poverty and starvation, may have widened his opportunities with the help of Haechan but there are limits to how far one can stray from the path determined for them at birth. And yet, he wants to hold onto that promise, even if it’s just for a bit longer.

“Sorry, I just remembered I have to collect something. You go on ahead to the room!” 

“Wha- wait! Renjun!?” Haechan calls after him, his voice getting softer in the distance as he runs off, worried that if he waits any longer, he’ll chicken out again. And maybe he’s also just a bit excited to see it, even though he’s told himself countless times to turn it away, to shut it down. 

***

_So much for having Renjun by my side_ , Donghyuck thinks bitterly as he wanders around the school grounds, utterly lost. Haechan may have gone to this school for 3 years but Donghyuck was in an entirely new place, a really big one at that. He’s read descriptions of the school but none in enough detail to help him find his way through the place itself. 

Sighing, he plops down onto the grass of a large meadow (he’s not sure what it’s doing in a school of all places but he supposes there’s a lot of things you can do with vast amounts of wealth). With nothing else to do, he just sits back and allows the breeze to brush past him, sweeping his hair to the side as he stares upwards, squinting as his eyes directly catch sight of the Sun above. He can almost get lost in the moment and forget about all that’s happened, pretend that he’s back in his own world. Maybe if he closes his eyes and sleeps, he’ll return and find it’s all a dream. So he lies down, back touching the slightly damp ground and tries to go to sleep. It’s calming, the only sounds around him being that of the grass and leaves rustling and maybe some birds chirping. The song of nature lulls him and gradually, his consciousness fades…

Until he feels something soft tickle his face and his eyes snap open. Slowly, he turns his head to the side and finds that his view is completely obscured by a wall of brown… fur? He immediately shoots up and scoots away from the creature, heart beating fast in both surprise and panic, his eyes widening in alert. Thankfully, he takes a glance at the small, questionably cute animal and his heart settles. The ball of fur reveals itself to be something like a baby deer with a white patch on his forehead that resembles the Sun when Donghyuck manages to get a good look at it. Nothing to be scared of. If anything, it’s the animal that looks frightened, its tiny body uncontrollably shaking. Donghyuck cautiously takes a step closer, crouching as he takes small, light steps to avoid scaring it more. The deer just shrinks, seemingly rooted to the spot and shaking even more so he stops and stays where he is. He’s never been all that fond of animals so it’s not hard for him to just walk away rather than pet them like most others would. But before he turns back and leaves, he notices a large gash on its body, the skin around the wound pink and raw as blood oozes out. He hesitates, unsure of what to do. He has little knowledge on how to treat wounds and even less when they’re on animals but in the end, he decides that he can’t quite leave the trembling, hurt deer alone. He gingerly reaches out to touch it but as his fingertips graze its fur, a blinding light flashes and a burning pain shoots up his arm, the shock knocking his entire body back. _Oh you’ve got to be kidding me_ , Donghyuck thinks as he groans and tries to gain control over his body, the shock still in his system though the pain quickly subsides, _it’s a magical beast._

Based on what he knows from the novel, magical beasts are mostly like normal animals in real life, just with magical powers. They also include fantastical creatures like unicorns and dragons, like the one that destroyed about half the kingdom in the book. Granted, that was a particularly powerful magical beast that’s normally dormant in areas that humans usually avoid. The usurpers just put a lot of planning and manpower into capturing it and having it form a contract with Haechan. That being said, Donghyuck still isn’t sure of the nature of the deer’s power and approaching it while it’s injured and clearly defensive seems like a very bad idea. 

It’s at this very moment that Donghyuck remembers that humans have magical energy too, that Haechan is a mage who has been trained in the magic arts growing up and even in the academy. It’s the very next moment that he mentally face-palms himself because he doesn’t know a damn thing about how to use magic because he’s Donghyuck and Donghyuck, unlike Haechan, has not been well-acquainted with the norms and workings of magic usage. Even worse is the fact that he then proceeds to realize that Haechan, in spite of being and having all of the above, was terrible at using magic because he had 1) too little mana and 2) too much obsession with Jaemin to work on his skills. So, in conclusion, if the animal decides to attack, he’s fucked.

The deer makes no move to do anything to Donghyuck, still retreating into itself. _Poor thing,_ Donghyuck sympathizes, _it’s just scared and hurt._ Still, he’s aware that he can’t make any hasty moves. To do so could lead to death which is exactly what he’s trying to avoid here. The way he is now, he can’t use healing magic but he does, however, remember that magical beasts can heal themselves by absorbing the mana of humans and realizes that may have been what it was trying to do before he woke up and scared it off. _Seems like it found it comfortable to lie next to me when I was lying down and calm,_ he concludes.

And so, he gets back to his original position on the ground and tries to relax as much as possible with a superpowered furball nearby. He allows his mind to wander to nice, peaceful memories and the first that comes to mind is one of the day he spent at the beach with Minhyung. The Sun was shining like it is today, except the heat was sweltering as they spent hours building castles on the sand while sweat dripped from their bodies. He wanted to cool down in the water but Minhyung had refused so he decided to take matters into his own hands and carry him into the sea. There was some resistance at first but he eventually just let himself be carried, arms and legs going limp as he let Donghyuck do all the work. Obviously, Donghyuck got back at him for using him as a courier service by suddenly dropping him into the water with no warning whatsoever. Minhyung had gotten submerged in the water, his eyes stinging from the salt entering them while Donghyuck just cackled at the side. Obviously, he retaliated and sent a splash of water his way, some of it getting into the wide open mouth of the younger. What followed was a messy battle between the two boys trying to soak the other more than they already were, water dripping from the tips of their hair and their drenched shirts sticking to their bodies. And he remembers feeling relieved, that Minhyung is laughing so freely and smiling so widely because he was getting worried about him overworking himself. He had always been so passionate and hardworking, to the point that he would just pile tons of work on himself and it took a whole lot of nagging on Donghyuck’s part to get him to rest. Even so, he was the only one who had a chance to get Mark out of his room when he got like that and a part of him was proud of that, that it was him and no one else who Mark listened to, who Mark allowed to care for him. And as the soft fur of the deer caresses his skin as it snuggles into his neck, he feels the energy being zapped from his body and he slowly drifts off, wondering if Mark is doing fine even without him.

***

Once again, Donghyuck wakes up to Renjun shaking the life out of him. 

“What the fuck, Renjun stop doing that!” He shouts, pushing him away so he can get his head to stop ringing and his vision to stabilize. 

“Maybe if you didn’t scare the shit out of me,” Renjun shoots back, a little breathless, “I went to the dorms and couldn’t find you anywhere so I run around trying to search for you and when I find you, you’re unconscious on the ground!”

It’s then that Donghyuck remembers what he was doing. Hastily, he starts searching the area around him, the absence of the warmth from the furry animal catching his attention. “Where’s the deer? The really small one about this big,” his hands making some sort of approximation of the deer’s body.

The other boy just looks at him strangely and shakes his head, “I don’t know what you’re talking about, you’re the only one here. If it’s that size it was probably a pudu but they’re not usually found around here. Maybe you just dreamt of it?”

Donghyuck isn’t even sure if he’s in a dream himself and the technicalities of such a situation make his head hurt even more so he shoves the thought aside. The deer or pudu, as Renjun calls it, is nowhere to be found and he can only hope that if it was real, that it’s recovered from the injuries it sustained. He feels a lot more sluggish in spite of having fallen asleep so if it isn’t just because of general sleepiness, the mana transfer process was probably successful, if that’s how it even works anyways. 

As Donghyuck starts following Renjun to the dorms, he hears a faint rustle of the leaves that may have been a result of a gust of wind blowing by but he turns back just in case and seeing a hint of brown fur sticking out, he smiles, satisfied. He raises his arms slightly for a small wave before Renjun starts calling him to hurry up. With a final glance to the spot that he last caught sight of the pudu, he turns back and starts walking away from the meadow hoping to see it another time.

***

The second Donghyuck steps into his and Renjun’s shared dorm room, he has to take a step back because the view before him is so horrendous he wants to run away. He knew that Haechan was madly in love with Prince Jaemin but he had not expected him to be this world’s equivalent of an obsessive fangirl. Not only are all four sides of the wall lined with posters, there are even framed photos standing on top of a bedside drawer in what almost looks like an altar, each of these featuring the same handsome face of who he presumes to be Jaemin and Donghyuck can’t really blame Haechan for wanting to stare at his face all day long. He does, however, draw the line at displaying some of Jaemin’s used items like straws and towels, complete with descriptions of what exactly Jaemin was using them all for. _Creepy_ , he shudders at the idea of Haechan going out of his way to nab all these items right under Jaemin’s nose, _no wonder Jaemin didn’t fall for this guy._

“Go on,” Renjun rolls his eyes as he leans back onto the door frame and eyes him expectantly, “Do your ritual. Jaemin and Jeno are probably already waiting outside but I doubt that’s going to stop you from kissing and cooing at every single one of these.” 

As if Donghyuck can’t be any more appalled by the situation, he’s hit by the reality that he has to act like this lovesick, crazy fool. He looks at Renjun again and he’s really just standing there and watching him, his hand gesturing at him to go on. So Donghyuck steps forward to face one of the posters and slowly inches his face towards it, constantly checking to see if Renjun is looking away which he never is because he’s just that intent on glaring at him until he hurries the fuck up. Groaning, he decides to just get it over and done with and smashes his lips onto the hard wall where Jaemin’s lips are positioned. 

“Okay, that’s enough for today,” Donghyuck says as he immediately backs away from the poster, turning his back to Renjun as he wipes his lips hastily, “Can’t keep them waiting now, can we?” 

“Already?” He’s raising his eyebrow and not moving an inch so Donghyuck has to push him off the door frame so they can just escape the room already. Pasted all over are pictures of a boy who is supposed to be his best friend in this world, a boy who he’s supposed to love and it’s crazy to him that Haechan was so open about sharing his feelings, that he was so true to himself when it came to his feelings. Donghyuck could never have been like that with Minhyung, he was used to hiding his feelings, keeping them in a box and storing it in his heart, away from his sight. He thought that if he did that, he could pretend they didn’t exist and go on being Minhyung’s best friend. Maybe this is why Haechan fell so easily to the magic controlling him, maybe this is what made his heart weak.

But Donghyuck isn’t like that. He’s been strong all this while, done just fine standing to the side and watching Minhyung love someone else. He’ll be fine, most of all because he doesn’t feel a damn thing for Jaemin. That’s how he’s going to survive. Don’t fall in love. If he lives by that, there won’t be a problem, he won’t have to be killed, he can escape his bad ending. 

And while he’s at it, he’ll make sure to thrive. 

“No time to waste, we have classes to get to,” he replies. Haechan was far from the best student, someone who lived just to marry Jaemin. Donghyuck decides that he’s going to live for himself and nothing is going to get in the way of that.

“If only you had this attitude during the summer when we had to study for the Magic Practicals today,” Renjun sighs. 

Donghyuck stops dead in his tracks and repeats, tentatively, “Practicals?”

“Practicals. Where we test our magic abilities of which you have none.” 

“Oh.” Maybe there might be a few things getting in the way of his plans. 

In his daze, Renjun pushes past him to place an intricately embellished envelope on his own, much emptier desk. But what catches Donghyuck’s attention isn’t necessarily the envelope itself but the fond look on Renjun’s face and the gentle way in which he holds it and puts it down, as if it were a precious jewel. It’s such a tender moment that Donghyuck can’t help but stare. But as soon as it came, the spell is broken as Renjun abruptly turns back and starts dragging Donghyuck away. 

“You’re already going to fail the practicals, we can’t have you being late for it.” And Donghyuck is removed from that brief moment of respite as he considers the possibility of not only flunking the test in true Haechan fashion but also people finding out that he’s not even Haechan in the first place. 

_What am I doing worrying about others?_ He thinks as he mourns his situation, _dealing with my own problems is already a handful._

***

Walking to their first lesson is simply another episode of Renjun leading a clueless Donghyuck around and he hopes to god that Renjun buys his act of just not wanting to go for practicals making him walk particularly slowly (which isn’t necessarily an act either because not only does he hate tests, he’s also very sure to fail and possibly reveal that he isn’t really Haechan). Donghyuck frantically thinks up ways to not mess up while also brisk walking to match Renjun’s pace when he notices two people standing outside what he supposes is the building their class is located in. Renjun seems to notice them too as his eyes light up when he sees them and he stops a few metres away from them. Before he can even take a good look at their faces, one of them immediately closes the gap between them and gathers both Renjun and Haechan into his embrace.

“Long time no see! Renjun, you’re as adorable as ever,” he coos, completely unbothered as said boy attempts to escape, “And Haechan, my lovely fiance, how is it that you get cuter and cuter every time I see you?”

That makes Donghyuck stop. _Oh right_ , he internally slaps himself in the face, _we were supposed to meet him too._ The one who stands before him, a smile so bright it could outshine the Sun on the face of just about the most handsome person he’s ever seen (the posters simply did not do him justice), is without a doubt, Haechan’s best friend and fiance, Prince- 

“Jaemin, get off them. We should hurry up, we’re already late for practicals,” The other boy’s voice comes up from behind Jaemin and Donghyuck can hazard a guess as to who it is - The son of the King’s advisor and another one of Jaemin’s best friends, Jeno. The character in the story was described as someone who was very much the voice of reason for Jaemin, guiding him in important decisions and helping to make sure he was fulfilling his princely duties and so he generally just stuck to Jaemin’s side and had no other purpose than to act as someone who questioned the Prince’s choice of lover then proceed to be his wingman later on in the story. Needless to say, like Renjun, he was a side character that Donghyuck knew very little about. 

“Sorry we’re late, _someone_ just wouldn’t wake up on time this morning and then fell asleep in the meadow when we got here,” Renjun pointedly explains to the two who had apparently been waiting for them to arrive as they start walking into the building, all four of them gradually picking up the pace as they walk through the hallways.

“Haechan did you stay up all night? Don’t I always tell you to take care of yourself?,” Jaemin starts nagging, the motherly tone still being sustained as they walk about hastily, “That aside, I told you to come early so you could meet the new student I’m funding, he’s crazy talented and his mana is through the roof!” He sounds so excited, almost like a child presenting a new discovery to his parents as he praises this guy’s magical abilities followed by how humble and kind he is but once again, Donghyuck seems to zone out. He can feel both Renjun and Jeno burning holes into his back with their worried stares. Since Haechan was so obvious with his feelings for Jaemin, it’s no surprise that Jeno would also know about his feelings. But Donghyuck doesn’t perceive this mystery student as a love rival in any way. They don’t actually need to worry about his feelings being hurt or any green ugly monster rearing its ugly head. 

Donghyuck, on the other hand, has every reason to worry as it seems that with the arrival of the new student, Jaemin’s main love interest, the countdown to his doom has already begun. _Why is all of this happening all at once?_ Donghyuck groans for the nth time today as they start to approach a door with a sign that says ‘Practice Room’.

They don’t even reach the door before a loud blast rings in the air and the door, along with a whole section of the wall around it is sent flying across the hallway, bursting into the windows and falling down to the field below. Smoke billows from the source of the destruction where a mountain of debris lies. Meanwhile, multiple choked coughs can be heard from the inside. The four of them quickly run towards the site, through the massive hole in the wall that was just created by the explosion and see a flickering, glowing orange light surrounding several silhouettes amongst the smoke which clears after a while to reveal several other students wearing the same uniform as them. 

Standing apart from the cluster is another student holding his hands out towards the hole, seemingly frozen in place like a statue with his bespectacled eyes and mouth wide open. 

“Oho,” Jaemin lets out a loud, pleased sound amidst the shocked silence, “I told you he was talented. Guys, meet our new friend Mark”

And that’s how Donghyuck’s first meeting with the protagonist of the novel goes. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi sorry how obvious is it that I’m confused by my own story and have no idea how to properly worldbuild? It’s all over the place, isn’t it? I’d really appreciate any pointers on how to improve my writing and if you have any questions or are confused please do ask because it’s most likely because I can’t write well rather than any actual plot stuff that I may or may not be hiding. Moreover, even I’m frustrated by how slowly everything is going. Still, thank you very much for reading and I hope you have a nice day!
> 
> P.S. I’m just really sorry that it sucks and that I’m posting it as it is but I don’t really know what to do anymore so I’m just hoping that it’ll get easier as I go along and write the other chapters.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thanks for reading this. Tbh I just came up with this idea on a whim so the story itself is still in the works but I got impatient and ended up posting the first chapter haha. I've just started writing fanfiction and this is my first time writing something that is probably going to be somewhat long so I'm sorry if it ends up weird. I'm also sorry if I take forever to update. The idea itself is cool but the execution is a lot harder than I anticipated. Also, there's literally no one else but me looking through the writing before I post so there's no one to stop me from putting down anything confusing or stupid haha. I would be really happy to have some feedback though because I really want to improve on my writing. 
> 
> Edit: P.S. Not sure if this is needed but just wanted to make sure y'all know that whatever my interpretation of the members are in the story (especially in the original novel in the story i am confused now but yes) are of course influenced by how the members are like because I don't want them to be too OC but at the same time I'm pretty sure they're not actually like this because a large part of the influence for the characters also comes from isekai stuff i've watched and read as well as general fictional cliche stuff so I'm really sorry if anything is weird. 
> 
> Oh and this is my cc in case anyone wants to just ask me anything (btw how do you do the thing where what shows up isn't just the link but the link is sort of just connected to the words?): https://curiouscat.me/mygreatwidesomewhere
> 
> I hope that you have a nice day, stay safe and healthy!


End file.
